Birth of Cure Pink: Prelude To Pretty Cure Eternal Wish
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Aiko is a traveling girl who adores all Precures & has a sketch book that she has been drawing of a mysterious Precure who has the power to travel in the past, present or the future to help all Precures. Aiko is then given the opportunity to try & obtain the greatest power of all, the power known simply as 'Cure Pink', however once obtained, her life as Aiko will be no more!
1. The Fangirl, Aiko Momoiro!

Birth of Cure Pink: Prelude To Pretty Cure Eternal Wish

Episode 01

"The Fangirl, Aiko Momoiro!"

Rated: PG

Notes: This story takes place sometime before the events in "Pretty Cure  
Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams." This is the back story of  
the mysterious Pretty Cure known as Cure Pink who first appeared in chapter  
8 in "Pretty Cure Eternal Wish." This is her back story on how a Fangirl known  
as Aiko, became a special Pretty Cure to help all other Pretty Cures. There will  
be five parts of this story. Please enjoy this story. This is a prequel of sorts if  
you want to call it that.

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original  
copyright holders.

Guest Appearances: Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy

*** 01 ***

_**'I have been waiting for you!'**_

_**'Can you hear me?'**_

_**'You are like me.'**_

_**'You have no real family,'**_

_**'Where ever you go people care for you.'**_

_**'You travel far and wide but you haven't found your true mission.'**_

_**'People everywhere await for a heroine to help them in their time of need!'**_

_**'So, I await your arrival.'**_

Her name was Aiko Momoiro. People remembered her as a girl that truly loved others  
and that had a love for all the Pretty Cures who existed in the world. Aiko always carried  
a bag that had several sketch books in which she drew and colored the Pretty Cures  
and their items. She also had a special sketch book in which she was drawing the most  
special of all pink Pretty Cures.

Aiko sat at a park bench and got out her sketch books. She knew this town well. She had visited  
this town before. This was the town where Miyuki Hoshizora lived. Aiko wore a shirt that had the  
Smile Precure team on it. Her hat that she wore had Cure Happy on it. More than anything else,  
Aiko loved the color pink. Most of her clothes had lots of pink. She was a girl who loved life despite  
her circumstances. Her family died in a car accident when she was very little and she was the only one  
who escaped the crash without a scratch.

She would remain at an orphanage until she was twelve when she left the orphanage to search for the  
mission she wanted to do more than anything else. That was then she started hearing what sounded like  
a pretty girl speaking in her head saying that 'I have been waiting for you!.' Aiko had no idea what it meant.  
However, whenever she heard the voice, she would draw anything related to it. She drew the cave of trials,  
the shrine of the pink pretty cure power and a very pretty cure who hadn't been born yet.

She didn't know who this mysterious new unborn Pretty Cure was, but every time she drew her, the more  
she knew about this Pretty Cure and what she was about.

Aiko stood about five foot two inches tall. Her hair was hot pink and she was very fit for a thirteen year old  
girl. Where ever she went, people knew her for her drawings and she always drew a crowd. One of the people  
who saw Aiko was Miyuki Hoshizora. She saw Aiko and spoke to her.

"Oh that is very pretty. Who is she? Did you create that?"

Miyuki asked Aiko looked at her sketch book and looked back at Miyuki and she answered her.

"I drew it of what I saw in my visions of that girl. Every day, I hear someone or something in my head  
and it helps me envision what this girl is like."

Aiko answered Miyuki. Miyuki was very interested in this girl that Aiko had drawn.

"Does this girl you have drawn have a name?"

Miyuki asked Aiko about the Precure in question. Aiko looked at the Pretty Cure she had drawn  
and answered once again.

"I don't know her name. All I know is that she is a wild card Pretty Cure that helps other Pretty  
Cures when they need the help. She isn't bound by our time. She can travel to the past, present  
or future and help other Pretty Cures. She also can call other Pretty Cures to help her or bring  
other Pretty Cures with her. Her abilities are endless. There's a lot that I do not know about her.  
I do know that in the book I have, there is a Precure Shrine of Portals where the greatest pink  
Pretty Cure power resides and a cave of trials connects to it. However, I know not where this cave  
is or if it really exists. If it does exist, only the maiden with the purest heart and care for others and  
has the spirit to help others may enter the cave I had mentioned."

Aiko explained to Miyuki about this strange Precure and everything connected to her. Miyuki  
looked at the drawing and noticed the Precure looked a lot like Aiko.

"That drawing of that Pretty Cure looks a lot like you."

Miyuki explained to Aiko and Aiko looked at the drawing of the Pretty Cure and answered Miyuki  
again.

"Now that I think of it... it does look a lot like me."

Aiko answered and agreed with Miyuki that this Pretty Cure looked a lot like her and then Aiko looked  
at Miyuki once again and Aiko's strange power kicked in and Aiko noticed who Miyuki really was!

"Oh, you are Cure Happy!"

Aiko exclaimed to Miyuki and Miyuki looked very shocked that an ordinary girl who know who she  
really is.

"How do you know who I am?"

Miyuki asked in a curious tone that anyone would know who she was. This brought Aiko to reality  
as she looked at the picture of the Precure she had drew.

"I have had this strange psychic power ever since I was little. Whenever I see a girl that's a Precure,  
I not only know who she is but I also know all her attacks and abilities. That's why I am a Precure  
Fangirl. I adore the Pretty Cure for the dangerous mission they are on. If I was to be chosen as  
a Precure, I would be known as 'Cure Pink,' the Precure who protects and guards all the other  
Precures like a mother does to her children. I really don't know what that Pretty Cure is called,  
but I would name her Cure Pink, the embodiment of all the Pink Pretty Cures and the Wild Card  
Pretty Cure who could become another Pretty Cure and use that Cure's abilities if she gets captured  
by the enemy. You see, Cure Pink would be the purest of all Pretty Cures that exist. I admire all the  
Cures for the mission they all have."

Aiko explained about her strange psychic power. She didn't know who the Precure in the drawing  
really was but she would name her Cure Pink. Miyuki was amazed by what Aiko had stated and Aiko  
spoke again.

"Don't worry Miyuki, your secret is safe with me!"

Aiko vowed that she would keep Miyuki's secret safe that she was actually Cure Happy.

"Thank you for telling me about your drawing. You're an amazing girl. I hope your seek what  
you have been looking for."

Miyuki thanked Aiko and Miyuki left. And hours passed and it was now close to dark. Aiko looked  
at her sketch book of the Precure which she named Cure Pink and the book flashed a bright  
flash of pink and the wind blew the pages of the book to the drawing of the Cave of Trials. The Sketch  
Book glowed and the page of the cave flashed and Aiko was transported to the Cave of Trials. Her  
quest for this strange amazing power had only begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/15/2019

Pretty Cure is owned by Toei and other Copyright Holders. Cure Pink is a character from 'Pretty  
Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes and Dreams" by the Crystal Knight.


	2. Test of Courage, Cave of Trials

Birth of Cure Pink: Prelude To Pretty Cure Eternal Wish

Episode 02

"Test of Courage, Cave of Trials"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original  
copyright holders.

Guest Appearances: Several Pretty Cures appear in this chapter. All are illusions however.  
Enjoy chapter 2!

*** 02 ***

Last time on the 'Birth of Cure Pink, Aiko Momoiro was a girl who adored all the Pretty Cures  
for their dangerous mission they all have. Due to her strange powers, whenever she saw a girl,  
she knew that girls Pretty Cure form and all her abilities. She always supported these Precures  
by being their greatest fan. On this day, she met Miyuki who is Cure Happy. Aiko explained about  
her vision of this strange warrior she named 'Cure Pink' and her ability to know all the Pretty Cures  
and their secret identities and all their abilities. However by the end of the day, Aiko's special sketch  
book suddenly opened up due to the wind and her book glowed and Aiko was transported to the  
Cave of Trials. And so our story continues.

Aiko appeared in front of the Cave of Trials. The cave was shut by two titanium doors which could  
not be opened by human power or strength. She never saw anything like it. To the left of the titanium  
doors was a plaque which stood on top of a pedestal which read:

'_**THIS IS THE CAVE OF TRIALS. WHERE YOUR COURAGE WILL BE TESTED. IN THE CAVE, YOU WILL**_  
_**BE TESTED IN FIVE WAYS: STRENGTH, COURAGE, LOVE, HONOR, AND FEARLESSNESS. ONLY FEMALES**_  
_**OF WORTH MAY ENTER HERE. STAND AT THE DOORS AND ANSWER WHY YOU WANT THE 'GREAT PRECURE**_  
_**POWER' AND THE PATH WILL BE REVEALED BEFORE YOU. GOOD LUCK WARRIOR!**_'

Aiko finished reading the plaque and she stood in front of the large titanium doors and she heard a pretty female's  
voice speak to her.

"_**It's you, the Chosen Warrior, please state your business for coming here and what is the reason to try and obtain**_  
_**the 'Great Power' for yourself?**_"

The pretty female spoke to Aiko and Aiko thought long and hard before answering.

"For a long time, I had this strange ability to know who all the Pretty Cures secret identities are and I had the ability know  
what all their items, attacks, and special abilities are. However, I have been given the ability to draw a mysterious warrior  
known as Cure Pink and I feel the Great Power has been calling me. My wish is that if I can obtain this Great Power,  
I can be a mother to all the Pretty Cures and protect them and also give them encouragement in their greatest time of need.  
I have no family left and if I go through this, I am not losing anything but gaining a lot more. This is something I wish to  
do more than anything else. This is the answer to my mission I wish to embark upon."

Aiko finished speaking to the titanium doors and the pretty female's voice was heard again.

"_**You have spoken well child, please enter the cavern. Remember this is a test for the Great Power and I pray**_  
_**that you will be successful. I await you at the Shrine of Portals. Good luck young warrior!**_"

The pretty female voice answered Aiko and the large doors suddenly opened and vanished. Aiko took a large  
gulp as she slowly walked into the cave. Once inside the cave, the first trial began. On the ground was Cure  
Scarlet. She was pinned down by some large boulders. Her legs were pinned down to the point where she couldn't  
move her legs. She was partially conscious. Scarlet called out to Aiko.

"Please help me!"

Cure Scarlet asked Aiko to help her.

"Sure I will help you. I will be more than happy to help you. Please try to stay awake while I attempt to remove these  
large boulders from your legs."

Aiko answered Scarlet and Scarlet spoke once more.

"What is your name?"

Scarlet asked Aiko in a very curious tone.

"My name is Aiko Momoiro."

Aiko answered Cure Scarlet in a positive tone. Aiko used all her strength to remove the first boulder from Scarlet's legs  
as Scarlet asked Aiko a question.

"Why have you come to this dark and dank cave?"

Scarlet asked Aiko why she had come to this cave. Aiko stopped for a moment and answered her.

"I am after the Great Power. It has called me here. I love and adore all the Precures equally. I know  
who they all are. I know what all their abilities, items, and powers are. I wish to be like a mother to  
them all and protect them all when they need it and give advice when needed. I feel that this great  
task is my calling. I know you who you are! You are Akagi Towa who is the Princess of the Hope  
Kingdom. Your brother is Kanata. Your other friends are Haruka, Minami, and Kirara."

Aiko explained why she was going through this test. Aiko continued to remove the rest of the boulders  
with her strength and within several minutes all the boulders were removed and Aiko helped Cure  
Scarlet to her feet. Scarlet turned to Aiko and spoke to her.

"You have done very well Aiko. I trust you will keep my identity a secret?"

Scarlet congratulated Aiko on removing all the boulders and then asked if she would keep her identity  
secret. Aiko spoke.

"Don't worry! Your identity is safe with me. I adore all the Precures and would never betray them!"

Aiko gave her answer and vowed never to betray any of the Precure. Scarlet smiled and then spoke  
again.

"Thank you. You have passed the first test of Strength. Please proceed through the cave and I wish you  
luck brave warrior!"

Cure Scarlet and urged Aiko to continue through the cave. Cure Scarlet and the boulders all vanished.  
Aiko realized that this test was only an illusion. Aiko knew she had to be on her guard of the challenges  
that lie ahead. She continued walking when she ran into the 'Yes! Precure 5' team. Cure Dream, Rouge,  
Lemonade, Mint, and Aqua all thought Aiko was a monster taking the disguise of a girl and they were  
going to charge her with their attacks. Rouge went first a hurled her fire attack at Aiko and Aiko jumped  
out of the way. Lemonade went next and hurled her attack and Aiko jumped Lemonade's attack easily.  
Mint went next and hurled her attack and Aiko just moved to the side and avoided the attack. Cure Aqua  
went next hurled water at Aiko and as before she ducked this time and avoided being drenched.

"My turn!"

Cure Dream spoke as she hurled her attack at Aiko and Aiko instinctively put her hands forward and caught  
Dream's attack and the fierceness of the attack caused Aiko skid backwards in the dirt with her feet and  
Aiko used all her strength to hurl the attack at a nearby wall of the cave and the attack hit the wall sending  
dust and rocks everywhere! Once the dust cleared, Aiko took a stance and Cure Dream smiled and walked  
up to Aiko and offered her hand and Aiko accepted in bewilderment.

"Congratulations Aiko! You have passed the test of Courage showing that courage is stronger than any  
Precure's power. You have passed this test. Please continue through this cave and good luck young warrior!"

Cure Dream explained to Aiko that she passed the test and the 'Yes! Precure 5' team vanished from Aiko's  
sight. It was another illusion.

Aiko continued to walk down the cave until she saw Cure Lovely on the ground and in some sort of pain.  
Lovely called out to Aiko.

"Please help me."

Cure Lovely begged Aiko. Aiko knew it was an illusion and she had to play it out.

"How may I help you Cure Lovely?"

Aiko asked Cure Lovely. She wanted to help Lovely anyway possible.

"I hurt my leg. Can you help me treat it?"

Lovely asked Aiko and Aiko smiled and answered.

"Yes, I will be most honored Lovely. Let me examine it closely. Alright?"

Aiko answered Lovely and said that she would be happy to help her. Aiko touched  
Lovely's leg where she had hurt it. Lovely gritted her teeth when Aiko touched her  
wound. Aiko apologized for touching it. Aiko now knew it wasn't broken.

"I have some ointment I can put on your wound. It may sting a bit, trust me you will feel  
better soon."

Aiko explained to Lovely and Aiko knew she needed some cloth so she tore part of  
her skirt so she had a piece of long cloth. She got out the ointment and Lovely spoke  
to Aiko.

"Why are you here Aiko?"

Lovely asked Aiko and Aiko thought before answering.

"I love and care for all the Precure equally. I admire them all the same no matter who they  
are or where they are from or how old they are. I want to help them any way possible. I would  
risk my life for them."

Aiko explained as she finished binding Lovely's leg wound and Aiko helped Lovely to her feet.

"Your wound is just a scrape. You will be just fine."

Aiko reported to Lovely and Lovely smiled and spoke.

"Thank you Aiko. You passed this test. Please proceed to the next test. Good luck to you brave  
warrior."

Lovely congratulated Aiko and Cure Lovely vanished and Aiko's skirt was restored good as new.  
it was another illusion. Aiko continued down the cave where she ran into Cure March. Cure March  
spoke to Aiko.

"Greetings young warrior. I already know why you are here. I am to test your honor. Please answer  
my questions. If you pass the test you can proceed to the last test. Understand?"

Cure March explained to Aiko.

"Yes, i do. Please proceed."

Aiko answered Cure March and March asked her first question.

"If you faced the enemy and had to surrender the Smile Precure team to the enemy, would you do it if it  
meant saving your own life?"

Cure March asked Aiko and Aiko thought long and hard before answering.

"Cure March, please know that turning over a bunch of Precures to the enemy is wrong. I would never betray  
any Precure to the enemy. I'd rather die first. I would be so ashamed if i did that."

Aiko explained to Cure March about what she would do if she had to turn over a bunch of Precures. Aiko explained  
that she would rather die first before she did that.

"Second question. If the Smile Precure's leader Cure Happy was beaten by the enemy and she wanted to give  
up. What would you to do to help her?"

Cure March asked Aiko and as before Aiko thought before answering. When she was confident that she had the answer,  
she spoke.

"I would explain to Cure Happy to never give up! There's always an answer to every situation and a solution to every  
problem and a way to defeat the enemy."

Aiko explained what she would do to help encourage Cure Happy.

"Good. Good! Final question. If the enemy was to hurl a huge fireball at the Smile Precure team, what would you  
do?"

Cure March asked Aiko. Like before, Aiko thought long and hard and then she answered.

"I would take the hit for them so they wouldn't be hurt. The towns people look up to them as heroines. So, I would  
die first to protect them from harm. And i would do that for any Pretty Cure."

Aiko explained again about what she would do in the situation if a fireball was hurled at the Smile Precure team and  
Cure March smiled at Aiko.

"Aiko, you show not only honor but wisdom. Please proceed to the final trial. Good luck young warrior."

Cure March spoke and she vanished. It was an illusion. Aiko walked down the cavern to the exit when a mysterious warrior  
dressed all in pink with two ponytails at her sides. This was Cure Pink or at least an illusion of her.

"Greetings Aiko. This is the final test. I am to test your fearlessness. If you can show me that you are fearless then you  
will have passed the Cave of Trials. Understand?"

Cure Pink asked Aiko and Aiko spoke.

"I understand. Please continue."

Aiko answered Cure Pink. Cure Pink suddenly charged at Aiko and Aiko jumped out of the way so she wasn't hurt by  
Cure Pink's sudden charge and Cure Pink slammed into the wall sending dust everywhere.

"Oh good. You are quick on your feet. try this! Pretty Cure Blinding Flash!"

Cure Pink spoke as she released a blinding flash of light and Aiko quickly covered her eyes with her hands and  
she protected herself from the blinding flash. And when it it was over, Aiko uncovered her eyes.

"Good. Good. i expected you to do that. Try this on for size! Pretty Cure Pink Purity Blast!"

Cure Pink spoke as she released a huge blast of light at Aiko and Aiko decided to show her fearlessness and stand  
her ground and take the hit. Cure Pink was impressed by this and spoke.

"HALT!"

Cure Pink spoke to her own power about 1 inch before it hit Aiko and Cure Pink's power fizzled away into nothingness.  
Cure Pink smiled and spoke as she walked to Aiko.

"Congrats Aiko! Sometimes standing to a friend is tougher than fighting an enemy. You have what it takes to continue  
to the Shrine of Portals. You passed the trial. Please go through the exit. The way has opened before you. You have shown  
that you don't seek this power out of greed. Please go through the exit to the Shrine of Portals. The Great Power awaits you!"

Cure Pink explained to Aiko that she passed the Cave of Trials and Cure Pink vanished. It was another illusion. The exit lit  
up white meaning Aiko could now go through. The Great Power awaits her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/16/2019

Pretty Cure is owned by Toei and other Copyright Holders. Cure Pink is a character from 'Pretty  
Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes and Dreams" by the Crystal Knight.


	3. The Shrine of Portals

Birth of Cure Pink: Prelude To Pretty Cure Eternal Wish

Episode 03

"The Shrine of Portals"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original  
copyright holders.

Guest Appearances: Elena, the first Shrine of Portals guardian.

*** 03 ***

Aiko went through the lit up exit and as she entered the Shrine of Portals for the first time,  
she was blinded by the brightness of the place and she covered her eyes. once she recovered  
from the blindness, she saw the beauty of the place. She marble steps and she sat down relaxing  
her legs on one of the steps. She gazed at the whole complex of the Shrine of Portals. From sitting  
down, she couldn't see much at the moment. Once she was rested, she stood up and brushed herself  
off and walked up the steps and she was amazed by the size of the place. There were statues of all the  
pink Precures all in a circle. And different auras meant different things which Aiko knew not at the moment.

She saw some of the statues of the pink Precures. Some she recognized and some she didn't or at least not  
at the moment. She walked to the center of the circle and saw an even larger statue of a pink Precure and this  
Precure's name was 'Cure Pink' and in her hands was the Great Power! The sphere whirled different colors of  
pink and as Aiko moved closer to it, it glowed with a bright fierceness and when she moved away, the sphere  
dimmed a bit. Then all of the sudden a tall woman with long strawberry blond hair appeared. She wore a long  
dress that was almost white. It was the slightest shade of pink. This woman's name was Elena. This woman's  
appearing freaked and spooked Aiko and she collapsed to the ground. Her heart pounded really fast.

"Don't appear out of nowhere! You gave me such a fright!"

Aiko spoke in exhaustion after being scared by the sudden appearance. The woman felt sorry that she frightened  
Aiko and she spoke.

"I am sorry my child, I didn't mean to scare you. You see, you are the first human visitor ever. "

Elena apologized for scaring Aiko and Aiko slowly recovered from her fright spell and she got off the ground.

"I welcome you my child to the Shrine of Portals. My name is Elena, the Shrine Portal Guardian. There is a time  
for questions and now it is time for you to do so. So, my child... speak."

Elena spoke to Aiko and introduced herself and urged Aiko to ask questions. Aiko thought for a moment and then  
Aiko spoke.

"Why me? Why me of all people? I mean there is a lot of girls. Hundreds or possibly thousands who are capable of  
performing this great task. I am not upset or mad. I am just surprised of all people that I was chosen for this great  
task and so I ask, why me?"

Aiko asked Elena and Elena smiled sweetly and answered her.

"It's fate. It's destiny. I can't change that. Remember the test in the cave and how you passed each of the five tests  
with flying colors beyond my wildest dreams. You have shown me that you don't seek the Great Power out of greed  
and you really care for all the Precures equally. Most girls would show favorites but you didn't. In the cave you  
proved that you loved all the Precures for the dangerous missions that they embark. This is the only time that you  
can accept the Great Power and no one else can accept it. You must either chose to accept the Great Power or  
reject it. You won't have another chance."

Elena explained about Aiko's trials in the cave and how she passed with flying colors. No one else was chosen but  
Aiko. However, Aiko wasn't fully satisfied that she was this chosen one that the Great Power had picked to accept it.

"If I accept this Great Power, what will happen to me?"

Aiko asked because she was curious what the Great Power would do to her.

"You will become the Wild Card Precure and the Embodiment of all Precures, Cure Pink and your existence as Aiko  
Momoiro will no longer exist. You will be forever Cure Pink and you will be the Shrine of Portals new guardian."

Elena explained that once Aiko accepted the Great Power that she would be Cure Pink forever and her previous  
existence of Aiko Momoiro will no longer exist.

"Did you name Cure Pink or who did?"

Aiko asked once again. Elena shook her head no and answered.

"No, I did not name her. The one who named her was you. All the Precures are allowed to name themselves. Cure Pink  
has a repetitive nature. She repeats what she says twice. This lets others know that she is the real deal."

Elena explained to Aiko that Aiko herself named Cure Pink and that Cure Pink has a habit of repeating the words she says.  
Aiko felt almost convinced to accept the Great Power. Elena had a wonderful idea.

"Maybe if I show you what other Precures feel about your rebirth as Cure Pink, maybe that will convince you to accept the  
Great Power freely."

Elena explained to Aiko and Aiko agreed. Elena showed a view screen in the air of different Precure worlds like the Go Princess  
Precure and that Haruka knew that another was about to be born. Someone of great significance but she did not know who.  
Then Elena showed the Yes! Precure Five world and the same thing, Nazomi felt it too. Elena showed lots of different Precures  
and how they experienced the same thing. Their hopes was about to become brighter. Then Elena spoke to Aiko once again.

"You see Cure Pink is connected to all the Precure. She will be able to know if any of them are in danger in a moments notice.  
Cure Pink can become another Precure if she feels the need to. Her abilities are endless beyond what most human Precures  
can comprehend. Once you become Cure Pink, you will be the eternal guardian of the Shrine of Portals and of all the Precures.  
All the Precures await your revival as Cure Pink!"

Elena explained to Aiko and Aiko looked convinced of what Elena had said.

"Very well Elena, I Aiko Momoiro do accept the Great Power and the great responsibility that will be laid before me.  
Please teach me what I must do!"

Aiko agreed to accept the Great Power and become Cure Pink.

"Please know this, accepting the Great Power, you will no longer be able to return as Aiko Momoiro. You will be forever be  
Cure Pink. Do you accept this?"

Elena explained that Aiko would no longer exist and only Cure Pink would exist.

"I understand will accept that. I have no family left. Becoming Cure Pink would mean that I will have all the Precures  
to guard and protect and also aid when they need it. I would be honored to become the Precures guardian. I humbly  
accept this great task!"

Aiko explained that she had no family. Aiko was now convinced that she was the one for the job. The rebirth of Cure  
Pink would happen very soon and not a moment to lose!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/17/2019

Pretty Cure is owned by Toei and other Copyright Holders. Cure Pink is a character from 'Pretty  
Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes and Dreams" by the Crystal Knight.


	4. The Birth of Cure Pink!

Birth of Cure Pink: Prelude To Pretty Cure Eternal Wish

Episode 04

"The Birth of Cure Pink!"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original  
copyright holders.

Guest Appearances: Elena the Original Shrine Guardian and Cure Pink, the guardian of all  
the Precures and the new keeper of the Shrine of Portals.

*** 04 ***

Aiko stood in front of the Shrine Guardian whose name was Elena. Just as Aiko  
was ready to accept the great power, Aiko had a couple more questions that she  
needed answering. Aiko spoke up.

"Elena, I noticed different auras on the statues of all the pink Precures. What does that mean?"

Aiko asked Elena since she really didn't know the significance of the different colors of the portals.

"Good question. I will explain. Green means there is no monster attack or it can mean the enemy has  
been defeated by the Precure completely. Yellow means there's a monster attack. Pink means only the  
pink Precure has awakened. Blue means only the others has awakened. White means none of the Precures  
in that world has awakened yet. The other colors you should really worry about is Red. Red is when all the Precures  
in that world are in danger of dying and need help quickly. Black means all the Precure in that world has perished.  
Make sure that never happens. You may if that happens travel back in time just before the Precures die and prevent  
it from happening. That I hope should explain the colors of the portals. What is your second question?"

Elena explained the colors of the portals and then asked what Aiko's second question was.

"Yes, I noticed that large pedestal over there to the north. It's larger than the others, but that is not what bothers me.  
What bothers me is that portal glows blue. As I look at it, the pink Precure is not active, but it strange, it indicates that  
the girl who the pink Precure will revive already has a power that has awakened. Why is that?"

Aiko asked why the pink Precure in that world was not awakened but already had a power that was awakened. Elena  
answered her.

"I do not know to be honest. That s something for Cure Pink to investigate if no other world is in danger. Remember, if  
you go in that world, you must be invisible unless someone needs your help. Understand?"

Elena explained to Aiko and Aiko understood what was explained to her. Elena and Aiko walked back where the Great  
Power was and the Great Power spoke to Aiko.

"_**You came young warrior! I have been waiting for you! Someone who will accept me freely.**_"

The Great Power spoke to Aiko and Aiko was surprised that the Great Power would speak to her.

"Was it you who have been talking in my head all this time?"

Aiko asked the Great Power. All this time, she had no idea who the voice it was that spoke in her head.

"_**Yes, it was me. With your many talents and your unusual psychic power, I was able help you envision**_  
_**who you were to be.**_"

The Great Power explained to Aiko and Aiko understood what she was told.

"I am ready to receive that Great Power!"

Aiko exclaimed. Aiko knew her existence as Aiko would vanish but she would gain something even greater.

"_**Very well. Please pick me up and lift me high in the sky with your right hand!**_"

The Great Power instructed. Aiko reached for the Great Power and it glowed fiercely as she picked it up and  
holding it high in the air. The Great Power spoke again.

"_**Now say, 'Great Power, fill me with your power! Transform me into Cure Pink!' And the transformation will begin.**_"

The Great Power explained and Aiko nodded her head and she spoke the words that the Great Power had said to  
her.

"Great Power, fill me with your power! Transform me into Cure Pink!"

Aiko yelled as she called out to the Great Power to fill her with its power. Aiko's clothes vanished as a light pink light  
covered her body and she was doused with the Great Power all over her body. Her body was glowing a bright pink  
color and she jumped in the air and began to jump on each of the portals and all the Precure everywhere saw the birth  
of a brand new Precure! Then she was done dancing on the portals, she leaped in the air and she began the final transformation!  
First her her gloves appeared on her hands and then another flash occurred and her boots appeared on her feet. Then  
another flash and a very pretty dress appeared on her body. The dress had ruffles on the edges. Then another flash and  
pink round earrings appeared on her ears and then her hair twirled into to ponytails on the side of her head and her hair  
turned into a very rich color of pink. The transformation was complete. Cure Pink was born!

Cure Pink looked at herself. The memory of Aiko Momoiro still existed but it would fade after awhile.

"Congratulations, you have become Cure Pink, the guardian of all the Precures and the keeper of the Shrine of Portals.  
I must go now Cure Pink. I have fulfilled what was entrusted to me, please carry on with your mission!"

Elena the original shrine guardian instructed Cure Pink and Elena vanished out of nowhere. Cure Pink looked at  
all the portals and the Smile Pretty Cure Portal glowed red. Cure Pink knew she had to leave at once to save those  
Pretty Cures. Cure Pink walked up to the portal of the Smile Precure and opened a large pink portal and entered  
and the portal closed after she went through. Cure Pink's first task had finally come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed on: 02/18/2019

Pretty Cure is owned by Toei and other Copyright Holders. Cure Pink is a character from 'Pretty  
Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes and Dreams" by the Crystal Knight.


	5. A Mission To Save Pretty Cures!

Birth of Cure Pink: Prelude To Pretty Cure Eternal Wish

Episode 05

"A Mission To Save Pretty Cures"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original  
copyright holders.

Guest Appearances: Smile Precure and the Yes Precure 5 teams and Cure Pink.

*** 05 ***

Cure Pink had went into the portal connected to the world of the Smile  
Pretty Cures. Wolfrun had created a new Akanbe monster. This new Akanbe  
was shaped like a space shuttle. It was created by Wolfrun from a toy model  
of a space shuttle. The Akanbe was so strong that all the Smile Precures used  
up all their spirit energy and the Precures were on the ground and exhausted.  
The Akanbe was about to make the final blow when a pink shaded portal appeared  
and out came Cure Pink and the portal closed behind her. Wolfrun, the Akanbe and  
the Precures all saw this new warrior. Wolfrun was very surprised. He thought the  
this new Precure was an addition to the Smile Precure and then he noticed that she  
was different from the others.

"Who are you?"

Wolfrun barked an order at the new Precure. Cure Pink wasn't phased by this order by  
Wolfrun. Cure Pink spoke.

"I am the Wild Card Pretty Cure and the Embodiment of all Pretty Cures! Cure Momoiro! Cure Pink!"

Cure Pink announced by doing a trademark stance like all the other Precures usually do. The Smile  
Precure was trying to figure out who this new Precure was.

"Oh, another puny Precure for me to defeat? Akanbe finish this pink warrior off!"

Wolfrun mocked Cure Pink, but Cure Pink wasn't phased one bit. Cure Pink put her hands together and  
spoke.

"Pretty Cure! Blinding Flash!"

Cure Pink as she pointed at the Akanbe and Wolfrun and a bright intense blast came from her hands and it  
blinded the Akanbe and Wolfrun. Cure Pink powered down her attack and turned towards the Precure  
and walked up to them and she smiled sweetly towards them and she spoke.

"You used all your spirit energy? That can easily be fixed! Please receive my energy!"

Cure Pink spoke to them and she was offering them her energy to help restore them.

"Pretty Cure Energy Transfer!"

Cure Pink spoke as she put her hands together like she was making a cup to collect water. Her body  
started glowing a bright pink as her energy started flowing towards the Smile Precure. Within seconds,  
the Smile Precure was restored and Cure Pink powered down her energy transfer move and she walked  
up to Cure Happy and offered her hand to bring her to her feet and Cure Happy gratefully accepted. Cure  
Pink spoke to Cure Happy.

"Cure Happy, please use your attack again and I also have a favor to ask of you."

Cure Pink requested that Cure Happy make her attack again and that she had a favor to ask.

"Sure! What is your favor?"

Cure Happy was happy to agree to what another Precure had asked her and Cure Happy also agreed to hear  
what Cure Pink had to say.

"Cure Pink would be most honored to fight with you."

Cure Pink revealed to Cure Happy and Cure Happy nodded and answered.

"Sure. Ready?"

Cure Happy asked Cure Pink and Cure Pink nodded in reply.

"Pretty Cure Happy Shower!"

"Pretty Cure Pink Purity Blast!"

The two attacks came together and blasted the Akanbe and the Akanbe was destroyed and returned to its  
original form of a space shuttle and Wolfrun fled once again. Cure Pink turned towards the Smile Pretty Cure.

"Thank you Cure Pink! You saved us. Why did you save us?"

Cure Happy thanked Cure Pink for saving them and why she saved them.

"Cure Pink's mission is to save all Pretty Cures from harm and danger just like they do to keep the people  
safe from harm. Cure Pink is like a mother to the Pretty Cure and will guard and keep the Pretty Cures  
from harm. Cure Pink loves all the Pretty Cures and doesn't exalt one above another. In Cure Pink's  
eyes, all the Precures are important to her and equal to her."

Cure Pink explained why the Pretty Cures was very important to her and Cure Happy put two and two  
together of what Cure Pink had said. And she remembered Aiko Momoiro's words from the day.

"You are Aiko Momoiro! I know it! You have to be."

Cure Happy exclaimed which also caused the Pretty Cures to react the same way. Cure Pink shook her head  
no and she spoke.

"I am sorry, but Aiko Momoiro no longer exists as you have known her. That day when you spoke to her, hours later,  
she was transported to the Cave of Trials where she was tested and after she passed the trial, she made her way to  
the Shrine of Portals where her last act was to accept the Great Power and she ceased to exist and Cure Pink was born."

Cure Pink explained to Cure Happy and the other Pretty Cures. Cure Happy didn't fully understand why Aiko did it.

"Why?"

Cure Happy asked again. She wasn't satisfied with Cure Pink's answer.

"Do you remember when Aiko came to your town? The Great Power had called her there because it was the closest  
place to the Cave of Trials. Aiko had no family and using the Great Power on herself meant she would be gaining  
someone she could care for... all the Precures. Aiko realized that all the Precure awaited the birth of the Precure  
known as Cure Pink and she didn't want to let all the Precure down, so she sacrificed herself and she became  
Cure Pink. When Aiko visited your town, she hadn't expected you to speak to her so, she chose you to share her  
story, so when she ceased to exist, you would have all the memories she shared with you that way her memory  
would live on in you. All the artwork she left behind, she'd happy if you shared her work with others."

Cure Pink explained to Cure Happy about her chance meeting with Aiko Momoiro. Cure Happy understood what was  
said, but it was still sad. Cure Happy never thought that Aiko would never end her existence by accepting the Great Power.

"Why don't you stay and help us fight?"

Cure Beauty asked Cure Pink about joining their fight.

"I can't. If I stay here, I would die. I reside at the Shrine of Portals."

Cure Pink answered Cure Beauty.

"Will we see you again?"

Cure Peace asked Cure Pink and Cure Pink smiled and spoke.

"I am sure of it. My mission is to watch over all the Precures now. I will be here to help you when you're in a pinch. Farewell  
Smile Precure! Remember, keep smiling!"

Cure Pink answered them and opened a portal before her and vanished through it. The Smile Precure would be the only  
ones who would know the truth of Aiko. Even Cure Pink would not remember now.

Cure Pink returned to the Shrine of Portals and noticed the Yes Precure 5 team needed help and she entered the portal  
to their world and suddenly appeared to help the Precure there. Cure Pink used all her might to catch the attack  
and Cure Pink's legs skidded in the dirt to stop the attack and she repulsed the power back at the Kowaiina! The Kowaiina  
fell backwards in the dirt and dust flew everywhere.

"I will protect the Precure! You're forbidden the hurt them! I will protect them! You're forbidden to hurt them!"

Cure Pink yelled at the monster. The Kowaiina jumped back on it feet.

"Pretty Cure Pink Purity Blast!"

Cure Pink yelled sending a blast of her energy at the Kowaiina and the monster was destroyed and the mask fell to the  
ground and shattered. The Yes Precures were surprised by this mysterious Pretty Cure.

"Who are you?"

Cure Dream asked in a curious tone.

"I am the Wild Card Pretty Cure and the Embodiment of all Pretty Cures! Cure Momoiro! Cure Pink!"

Cure Pink announced to the Pretty Cures there. Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, and  
Cure Aqua were all surprised by this Cure.

"That's what I felt... this Cure being born."

Cure Dream explained to the others.

"Thank you Cure Pink for your help."

Cure Rouge thanked Cure Pink and Cure Pink smiled.

"You are welcome. I must go. I have been investigating something strange at the Shrine of Portals. A Pink Pretty  
Cure had not awakened, but others have. I sense something bad is going to happen there. I may need your  
help. Will you be willing to help me?"

Cure Pink revealed to the Yes Precure 5 team.

"Yes, we will be happy to help you."

Cure Dream replied to Cure Pink.

"Farewell Precure and remember that 'It's decided!' Until next time, farewell!"

Cure Pink told them and opened a portal and she walked through it returning to the Shrine of Portals.  
She visited the world of the Eternal Wish Pretty Cures and learned the one who was going to become  
the Pink Cure there was transformed into Dark Dream by Nightdream and she knew she could not  
defeat Dark Dream alone, so she would call on the help of the other Pretty Cures. Cure Pink suddenly  
appeared before the Eternal Wish Pretty Cures and took them to their base to keep them safe since  
Dark Dream was too strong for them and Cure Pink went and sought out Ami Mizuno and Mamoru Chiba  
and then after that she returned to the Shrine of Portals to begin recruiting the other Pretty Cures to  
save the one who become Pink Pretty Cure known as Cure Eternal Moon.

Now you know what happened to Aiko Momoiro and her desire to help the Pretty Cures everywhere.  
Cure Pink's story doesn't here but continues in...

PRETTY CURE ETERNAL WISH: THE POWER OF HOPES AND DREAMS

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: A new enemy appears in Tokyo and the Senshi faced  
a new villain named Nightdream. He is looking for the legendary Eternal Wish Precures. Later,  
Nightdream chases a girl named Netsui Moeru who is the first Pretty Cure. Will Nightdream  
prevent her from becoming a Pretty Cure? Find out on episode one of 'Pretty Cure Eternal Wish:  
The Power of Hopes and Dreams!'

Completed on: 02/20/2019

Pretty Cure is owned by Toei and other Copyright Holders. Cure Pink is a character from 'Pretty  
Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes and Dreams" by the Crystal Knight.


End file.
